


Ascension

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Goddesses, Large Breasts, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Arthur McKnight was born an extraordinarily powerful demigod, being the son of Zeus and a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Being that immensely gifted not only heightened his senses and stamina, but made him practically irresistible to women, including his own mother and sister. Things snowball when upon meeting the Queen of the Gods, Arthur ends up on a warpath against Zeus.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 39





	1. McKnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DJ for suggesting this work.

I watched as my mother bent over to pick up something off the floor, my little sister’s jacket, it would seem. She turned to see me, and smiled.

”Hey, Mom.” I smiled, and she smiled back. I noted her Italian features and complexion, and hugged her busty body closely. Since my father, Zeus, left her after making me, she wanted a little girl, so two years later, very briefly became a total slut, and made a daughter with some random drunk guy in a bar. Since then, my mother, Jennifer McKnight, has been a single woman. 

Well, except for me, I grinned, noting my mother’s seven month pregnant belly, courtesies of me, of course.

”Mom!” my little sister, Therese, yelled, and walked into the living room, wearing a bikini, and I licked my lips.

”Oh, hush, Arthur.” Mom pretended to scold me, and I grinned. At fifteen, my little sister already had the boys of her high school wrapped around her finger. Me at sixteen hardly ever went to school, as it was boring, and none of the teachers were hot, or anything. I beckoned Therese closer, and she obliged with a faint blush, and I ran a hand across her perky ass and her smooth stomach, enjoying the look of her smooth, silky Italian complexion as she smiled at me.

”Happy, bro?” Therese raised an eyebrow. I fondled her big tits a bit, then nodded. Therese laughed, and Mom laughed, too.

”Anyway, you called my name?” Mom asked.

”Oh! Yeah, I need some kind of cover for this bikini. I’m going to a pool party at David’s.” Therese grinned, and winked at me when she saw my jealousy. I aggressively pulled my sister closer and kissed her firmly. When I pulled back, she was dazed, but beaming.

”You’re mine, Reese.” I said, using a pet name for her. She nodded eagerly. 

”On second thought, I might not go.” Therese said, and I grinned at her. She sat down on the couch, and then we heard a pop and all turned around to see my grandmother, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and lust, standing in my living room, also very pregnant, also by me.

”Hey, Aphrodite! What’s up?” I grinned.

”You know, being the goddess of lust is hard! I mean, you never know who’s gonna pray for some sex, you know? And then you show up, and they have a tanning oil fetish.” Aphrodite pouted, indicating her shiny body.

”I kinda like it, Mom.” my mother smiled, and I quirked a grin at Aphrodite. 

”I like you in anything, you know.” I remarked, and Aphrodite grinned, and I knew we were both thinking of the time when, using her goddess powers, made herself look like Mom, but only I could tell she changed, so I got a threesome by the same woman, it looked like. I embraced Aphrodite firmly and she looked up at me with sparkling blue eyes, and I kissed her devastatingly softly, the kind of kiss that melted my teachers in elementary school.

Boy, did Mom hate those days. She kept finding me with my hot teachers on their knees, and us kissing. I actually just got a flirtatious text from my third grade teacher, Mrs. Jacqueline Jane. She was super hot, and I didn’t waste time in sending her Mom’s picture of Jacqueline and I kissing, back in the third grade. 

”So. Summer starts tomorrow, and you’re finally going to camp!” Aphrodite beamed, and I shrugged.

”Yeah, I’m not excited for being Zeus’ kid, but I’ll be the crazy hot new kid.” I shrugged, and Aphrodite’s lips curved.

”Did you know that Dionysus is getting an assistant? An extremely hot demigod of mine, actually. She’s an adult, but loves working with kids.” Aphrodite informed me, and I grinned.

”That’s good. What about like, Zeus siblings?” I asked. Aphrodite shrugged.

”Well, he’s got dozens, but won’t claim any. I can send one or two hotties to the camp, if you’d like to bang some of your stepsisters until your mother and I pop.” Aphrodite laughed, and cuddled into my chest. 

”Yeah. Also, if I could get, like, profiles of all the hot girls?” I asked.

”Sure. I’ll send them over tonight.” Aphrodite promised, then winced.

”Yikes. The baby girl in my oven is a fierce little devil.” Aphrodite groaned.

”Oh, really? Mine’s an angel.” Mom shrugged, and I was already fantasizing about having a naughty daughter and a nice daughter. Hopefully they were both hella sexy like their moms. Aphrodite’s blond hair tickled my neck, and Mom stepped up beside her, and I embraced the pregnant MILFs firmly, then kissed each of them, and turned around to find Therese fingering herself.

”Whoa, girl. C’mere. Let Gramma Aphrodite show you how to finger yourself proper.” Aphrodite laughed, and led Therese to my little sister’s bedroom. I shrugged and turned back to my mother. She blushed as I tucked her lustrous black hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her possessively. After all, she was mine.


	2. Highway to Heaven

I triple checked my backpack before I kissed Aphrodite good-bye. She was playing with my two-year old little sister/daughter known as Andromeda, but Andi for short. 

”Daddy!” Andi giggled, and I hugged her a bit awkwardly, and then turned to see Mom standing in front of the front door, tears in her eyes. I went and embraced her firmly, her deep, soulful eyes bearing into mine.

”Keep a level head. You are strong, and mighty. I love you.” Mom managed, and I embraced her strongly, kissing her. 

”If the baby comes, call.” I said, nodding at her belly, and Aphrodite’s. Mom nodded. I kissed her again.

”Oh, and tell Therese I love her. And that I had a great time.” I winked, and Mom looked confused as I cupped her face. She blushed.

”It’s just three months. And you know that Aphrodite set up a private porn connection for you if you need to jack off. Though you’ll probably have every girl at camp begging for your seed.” Mom reminded me. I nodded, and headed outside, and straddled my smooth, top of the line motorcycle. Mom blew me a kiss, and Aphrodite joined her at the door, Andi in her arms. Aphrodite blew me a kiss, too, except because of her powers, I actually felt lips on mine. I waved, and revved up the bike, before zooming out of the driveway and down, away from the big city. 

———

Jennifer McKnight headed upstairs to her older daughter’s room, and knocked.

”Therese? Your brother left you a message.” Jennifer said, and she heard a soft groan. Frowning, Jen opened the door, and gasped. Her angelic daughter was buck naked on her bed, laying in a pool of her own juices, soaked head to toe in sperm, and had sperm leaking from her pussy. Aphrodite joined Jen at the door, and she laughed. Jen approached her daughter.

”Babies...” Therese murmured. Aphrodite grinned.

”Hell, our baby daddy sure did a number on her.” Aphrodite remarked, laying a hand on Jen’s pregnant belly. Jen’s lips quivered as her mother kissed her, like she always did whenever Arthur left the two women alone, which wasn’t often, admittedly.

———

I was singing along to ‘Highway to Hell’ when my bike suddenly stopped. I frowned, and checked the gas. Half full. Odd. The radio cut out, too, and I looked around. My hand reached into my pocket, and I pulled out a gleaming bronze lightning bolt about as long as my finger. When I heard branches snap, I sent a quick static charge through the bolt, and it lengthened into a sharp, Celestial Bronze sword. I spun the blade expertly in my hands, and then gasped as a gorgeous dark haired woman strode out of the trees, flanked by a snorting Minotaur, and a growling hellhound.

”Um, hello, ma’am. I suppose you’re a goddess?” I asked politely.

”Good eye. Yes, I am Hera, queen of the gods.” she proclaimed. My eyes widened. 

”The Hera? Why would Zeus ever cheat on you? You’re so fucking gorgeous, and sexy, and you also look a lot younger than he does.” I complimented her. To my surprise, the regal queen of the gods blushed faintly. 

”I am here to destroy you as punishment to my husband for producing another bastard child.” Hera rolled her eyes. She snapped, and both monsters lunged at me.

I ducked underneath the Minotaur’s axe, and deftly chopped it in half, then, my eyes sparked, and I started charging up, and I roared as lightning discharged, and I zoomed at the speed of light, hacking the hellhound to pieces, and laying waste to the Minotaur’s armor, as I couldn’t get through, then darted over to Hera, stepped around her, placed my sword against her neck, and put a hand on her hip firmly. Then I let the super speed fade, and Hera jumped.

”What the hell?” she gasped, and I pulled her heavenly ass further into my straining erection. I glanced up and saw the armor and weapon-less Minotaur flee. I let him go. 

”I am your Queen!” Hera growled, and tried to free herself, but it just grinded her divine ass up against me more. I let out a groan, and Hera froze, and I quickly whipped her around so her back was against the tree, and I could see her heaving tits and pretty face. I admired her figure in her red dress, and noted the lacy choker.

”I like the outfit.” I teased.

”Ugh, shut up. I have to wear them, or Zeus constantly ignores me. Once, I wore a sweatshirt and he didn’t even look at me. That man responds only to exposed skin.” Hera scoffed. I frowned, and dug my sword into the dirt, and dropped to my knees.

”What are you doing?” Hera breathed.

”You have genuine reason to hate Zeus. I mean, if taking my life brings a beautiful woman like you happiness, then do it.” I said calmly. Hera sucked in a breath. She stepped forwards, and pulled the sword from the soil, then tossed it aside, grabbed my collar, and hauled me to my feet, and then she kissed me. I stifled a moan against her beautiful, heart-shaped lips, and she ran her hands through my dark hair, and I clung to her hips. I stumbled back, gasping. She took a shaky breath. I laid my hands on her breasts.

”Do you want this?” I whispered.

”Yes! Oh, god yes! You’re handsomer then Hercules, or your damn father! You’ve complimented me more times tonight after I tried to kill you than Zeus has since he got married. So yes, Arthur McKnight. I want you, and I want you to usurp your father, and rule the gods right!” Hera said fiercely, and tore off her dress. I gaped at the naked boobs of the Queen of the Gods, and Hera smiled as she slid off her panties, revealing a smooth pussy. I stripped down as well, and slammed her up against the tree, my big cock, all 9 inches of it, rock hard, and Hera was literally shaking.

”I’ve not been with a man since New York City was created.” she gasped, and I slid inside her. We both groaned. Hera moaned because my cock was enchanted by Aphrodite to provide intense pleasure to any woman impaled on it, and I moaned because, well Hera’s pussy was super tight, and my cock was forced to stretch out her walls, which led to her screams. I grinned in the dark, and started sucking her nipples, and milk squirted into my mouth. I gasped, and Hera laughed.

”I’m the goddess of childbirth. My breasts are always leaking.” Hera said, and her smile seemed to light up the dark, and I gripped her curvy hips tightly and my eyes met hers.

”I want you.” Hera screamed as my cock stretched out her walls fiercely. That pushed me over the edge. And so, having already bred my little sister earlier today, I cummed inside the cheating Goddess of Marriage, which was ironic, and she slumped down off my now flaccid cock and was catatonic at the base of the tree. I heard my bike shudder back to life, and I kissed Hera softly, and collected my sword, turning it back into the lightning bolt model, pocketed it, and straddled my motorcycle again, and zoomed forwards into the darkness, Hera’s juices still moist on my cock. 

———

“Can I help you?” a sweet, female voice asked me, and I craned to see its owner. She stepped out into the torchlight, and she gasped at being able to see me fully. I saw her too, and noted how incredibly pretty she was, a daughter of Athena from the flickering gray eyes.

  
  
“Yeah, I’m Arthur McKnight. I’m a son of Zeus, you see, and I need some shelter.” I grinned. She blushed hotly.

”I’m Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. You sure you’re a son of Zeus? That’s extraordinarily rare. I knew a daughter of Zeus, once, though.” the pretty blond smiled. I gave her a weary grin.

”Hey, I’m exhausted, can we head into camp?” I asked. Annabeth’s eyes widened. 

”Yeah, of course.” she said and we headed into camp, and she guided me to an empty cabin with a big statue of Zeus inside it. I rolled my eyes, and “accidentally” blasted it apart with lightning. Annabeth shrieked.

”I’m so sorry! I don’t have full mastery of my abilities yet.” I apologized. She straightened up, blushing madly.

”Don’t worry about it. Well, um, goodnight.” she blushed and ran off. Chuckling to myself, I found a spare bedroll and made myself at home.


	3. Orientation

“Ahem, Mr. McKnight?” a rich voice said loudly, and I started awake, and found myself on the floor of the Zeus cabin. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and stood shakily. I glanced towards the door, and saw a centaur standing there, and Annabeth beside him. She gave me an adorable wave, and I grinned at her as I approached the centaur.

”Considering how late you got here last night, Miss Chase elected to bring you here instead of taking you to me directly. I am Chiron, activities director here at Camp Half-Blood.” he nodded sagely.

”Well, I guess you already know I’m Arthur McKnight, son of Zeus.” I said. Chiron’s eyebrow lifted.

”Pleasure to meet you. What proof do you have Zeus is your father?” Chiron asked. I held up my lighting bolt figurine, and sparked it to a full length blade. His eyes did widen a bit, but he clearly remained skeptical. Then, Annabeth gasped. Chiron and her both looked above my head, and I realized I must have been claimed. 

”Hail Arthur McKnight, son of Zeus.” Chiron bowed. Annabeth did the same, a bit stiffly, and then Chiron dismissed her. I felt a flicker of annoyance as he led me towards the eyesore of a big house, and we entered. I blinked a bit to adjust to the dim lights, and found a strange man in a weird shirt playing pool, while behind him stood a lovely young black lady.

”Mr. D, if you wouldn’t mind introducing yourself to our newest camper.” Chiron said.

”Bah. I’m Dionysus, god of wine. You are?” he said, but I sensed he didn’t much care.

”Arthur McKnight, son of Zeus.” I said, and at that, Dionysus finally looked up, his eyes gleaming with interest. Behind him, the pretty girl looked up too.

”Truly?” Dionysus asked, and I nodded.

”Well, I suppose we are half-brothers, then. This is my assistant, Veronica Pride.” Dionysus flicked his hand at the pretty girl.

”You can call me Vera, everyone does.” she smiled at me, and I sent out pulses of charm, as Aphrodite and I had discovered I did have some of her abilities, but they worked expressly on females. She fluttered her eyes at me, before Chiron led me into another room, where he showed me a movie about the camp, which sucked. Big time. Whoever made that movie needed to be sent to Tartarus. 

”So... I don’t have any cabin mates, huh?” I sighed.

”Nope. However, today is Capture the Flag day. You’ll be up against our now second-newest camper, a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, who arrived yesterday.” Chiron nodded.

”Ok. What cabins does that equate to?” I asked.

”Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hephaestus against Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, and Apollo.” Chiron nodded. I shrugged. From what Aphrodite had told me about warfare with these cabins, not having Athena was a major blow. The Aphrodite campers wouldn’t be much help, nor would Dionysus, though Hephaestus might have cool magic weapons. I figured it’d be pretty fair teams. 

”When does the game happen?” I asked.

”After dinner. But this is the Championship game for this best of five games, and it’s currently tied, so I believe your team’s counselor strategy session starts in fifteen minutes.” Chiron grinned. I grinned back at him.

———

Fifteen minutes later, I walked in to a strategy meeting with (according to Chiron) Clarisse LaRue [Ares], Silena Beauregard [Aphrodite], Katie Gardner [Demeter], Charles Beckendorf [Hephaestus], and twin boys Castor and Pollux [Dionysus].

”Who are you?” Clarisse asked. 

“Uh, Arthur McKnight. Son of Zeus.” I said, thinking to myself that she was extremely pretty for being a daughter of Ares. Beside Clarisse stood Silena, who was an incredible example of an Aphrodite girl, and she smiled at me.

”We’re bound to win, then!” Katie Gardner exclaimed. I admired the daughter of Demeter.

She, like her mother, was beautiful and dark-haired, although Demeter had a lot more curves in her hips and weight to her breasts. But Katie was only fifteen or so, it looked like, so she might yet become curvy. She had a beautiful, easy smile that my own mouth curve into a smile.

”Right. So, Thunder, got any bright ideas?” Clarisse asked patronizingly.

”Yeah, actually. I can fly, so you can put me as a front line fighter, and then I can move as needed across the battlefield.”. Clarisse looked thrilled.

”Perfect! We finally have a powerful demigod who has an ounce of common sense!” Clarisse grinned broadly.

”Good. So, we need a more concrete plan than him just flying around.” Beckendorf added.

”Agreed, especially because Chiron told me I can only fly on our half of the battlefield, and never with the flag.” I sighed. Clarisse chewed her lip.

”I’ve got it. Beckendorf, you’ll have to have your cabin trap our damn woods. Silena, get your cabin’s design skills to make the traps blend in. Katie, we’ll need lots of plants to make barricades.” Clarisse laid out. 

”What about Zeus and Dionysus?” Silena asked.

”They’ll be standard infantry, and Thunder can be the guy who takes down the person who steals our flag, because knowing Annabeth, there’ll be somebody. And by the way, Jackson’s scrawny ass is mine.” she growled. I noted a problem with that.

”Clarisse, make sure you don’t rush into a trap or a distraction. The Athena cabin probably knows you’re going to go after Jackson, right?” I verified. Silena’s eyes grew wide.

”You know, Annabeth was there.” Silena shrugged. Clarisse grinned at me.

”You’re damn right. We could use that, though. If I pretend to go for him at the start, hey, Thunder, you think you can get me across the battlefield unseen?” she asked. I grinned.

”Hell yeah.”


	4. Warfare

I trudged in silence beside Clarisse, who glanced over at me. Dinner was over, and the whole camp was hiking down to the creek which divided the battlefield. Chiron trotted into the creek, and raised his hands. Everyone was quiet.

”Campers! You know your teams, you hopefully know your strategies, now you must enact them. Good luck, and remember, no killing or maiming!” Chiron projected his voice loudly. I glanced at my companion daughter of Ares, who was glaring daggers at a black haired kid who wore armor a bit too big for him, as was his sword. I noted Annabeth smiling subtly at Clarisse’s anger, and realized quickly that my suspicions were right. Percy Jackson was the bait. I nudged Clarisse’s shoulder, the signal for our plan succeeding. The different teams raced into their respective halves, and as Clarisse and I ducked behind a tree, we heard Chiron blow his horn. The game was afoot.

”Ok, Thunder. We go after Jackson until we hear the signal from Silena. Then you fly me across the field to the eastern woods, then you and I fight our way to the flag, while the team holds the flag.” Clarisse reminded me. I nodded, and gripped my magic sword tighter. She sprinted off and I followed. To our left, towards the western woods, we heard blades clanging. There was a whooshing noise, and an arrow skimmed my thigh, and Clarisse swore as one pierced her thigh. She yanked it out fiercely, and whipped out a curved boomerang and flicked it expertly. I grinned when I heard an Apollo sniper fall out of the tree. We kept running, and stopped in the shrubs. We saw Jackson dicking around in the lake, the mid-field guard. 

“Take me now...” Clarisse frowned. I felt it too, some unrest. I nodded and slid my hands around her waist. She slid her arms around my neck, and her breath was warm on my skin as I lifted up high above the trees, and followed the boundary line across the woods, and we set down way across the field, and sprinted sharply up the flank, and then we saw it. The blue flag waving in the wind. Clarisse laid a hand on my shoulder.

”It’s a trap. There’s no guards, see?” she pointed out. I frowned. Then, I crouched down, and sent lightning through the earth, and we watched as sparks lit up in certain areas, pointing out metallic objects, possibly trip wires or similar devious traps.

”I can’t fly us over.” I frowned. Clarisse chewed her lip. Then her eyes brightened. 

“You can sense the metal, right?” she verified.

”Well, yeah, but not all traps are made of metal.” I shrugged. Clarisse looked me in the eyes.

”Listen, Thunder, we need you or we will lose. Your strategy got us this far, now are you willing to finish the job?” Clarisse asked. I nodded.

”Good. I’ll go patrol the main paths, make sure Chase isn’t trying any sneaky flag grabs.” the daughter of Ares nodded, and jogged off. I took a steadying breath, and shot lightning out of my hands, and trailed the slightly scorched earth, dodging and weaving around the metallic objects in the ground, like a metal detector. When I didn’t sense any more, I looked around, and pulled out my sword, and held it ready as I approached the flag. I hoisted it out of the pebbles, and slung it into the flag holder all campers had on top of their armor. Still wary, I retraced my path back to Clarisse, who grinned at me.

”Good job, Thunder. Now let’s run fast.” she implored me, and we both sprinted like hell was chasing us. The walkie talkie hanging off Clarisse’s armor crackled.

”Boar? Boar, this is Dove. Owl has the flag.” Silena’s voice told us. Clarisse swore.

”We just have to run faster.” she said, but I was already stumbling. While I had been working out a lot leading up to my arrival, I wasn’t a superhero. Clarisse grinned. She rummaged around, then pulled up a spear that had a shaft that looked just like the flag. She broke off the point, and sheathed it like mine.

”I’ll go head off Chase, get her to chase me, maybe? You just get the flag there.” Clarisse said, and then bit her lip. She kissed my neck.

”Go get ‘em, Thunder.” she purred, and sprinted off. I ran in the other direction, towards the flag. Spurred on by the desire to please Clarisse, I don’t think I’d ever ran so hard in my life, and I stumbled into our camp, half-dead, to find a massive battle going on. Someone on Blue Team saw I had the flag, and they let out a roar, and I charged for the base boundary line, where I’d win, and dived in just as the Blue Team attacked me. But the enchanted boundary had flared, and the victory horns for Red Team were going off. I staggered to my feet, and Red Team was cheering and I looked up to see Silena in front of me, bleeding a little across the forehead, and she hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. 

———

I stumbled into my cabin six hours later, in the pitch black, to find it transformed into a good-looking bedroom. I glanced around, and saw Hera sitting on my bed, in a loose silk gown, and she smiled at me.

”Hey, honey.” she smiled as I pulled off my shirt and climbed into bed with her, and held her in my arms, while she kissed me.

”Anyway,” she began, rolling on top of me, and smiling at me, “we need to start preparing for open war against Zeus. He won’t go easy. I think we should turn Athena to our cause, or we may be outwitted.” Hera said, and I nodded. 

”Ok. I’m ready to go, if you are.” I said, and Hera smiled.

”Maybe in ten minutes.” she said, and kissed me again.

———

Ten minutes later, Hera was in one of my T-shirts and jeans that hugged her curves, and I had pulled my shirt back on. She laced hands with me, and we teleported. I stumbled when we landed, my systems jumbled, but after a minute of dizziness, I staggered to my feet. Hera checked on me like a worried wife, before she knocked on the door of a beautiful palace. My mouth dropped when Athena opened the door. I didn’t expect her to be this gorgeous!

”Hera. What can I do for you?” Athena murmured sleepily. Hera and I stepped inside, and Hera leaned against my chest, and I held her loosely, one arm around her waist.

”Look, Athena, I think we both know Zeus has been in power for too long. He’s a horrible man, and his son, Arthur McKnight, is far more gallant, and handsome.” Hera said, and Athena studied me.

”He’s surely not as strong as Zeus, though.” Athena murmured, stroking my face.

”No, but once Zeus surrenders his power to Arthur, the Fates can transfer the godly power of Zeus into Arthur, and he can become Zeus Prime.” Hera smiled. 

”I see. And you need a strategist.” Athena smiled. Hera sighed.

”Yes.” she admitted.

”Right. The most important thing is controlling the enemy’s communication. That means Iris and Hermes.” Athena suggested. Hera grinned.

”Hermes owes me a favor. I’ll go get him to, what, report all information gathered?” Hera consulted our new tactician. 

”Yes. Meanwhile, Arthur and I will acquire Iris.” Athena said, and I grinned at the sexy wisdom goddess. 

”Ok. Love you.” Hera said, kissing me softly. I kissed back.

”Love you too.” I replied, and Hera blushed, before teleporting away. Athena gave me a sweet smile. 

”You know, Athena, you’re gorgeous.” I complimented her. She flushed.

”Aren’t you dating Hera?” she waved me away.

”Yeah, I guess so. But unlike Zeus, I’m capable of supporting more than one woman emotionally. I can love more than one woman.” I said huskily, and Athena’s lips pursed. 

”Kiss me, then.” she purred, and I did, I kissed her while my hands exploded her lingerie clad body, and cupped her big breasts. It seemed like that was a requirement for goddesses, they must have big breasts. I didn’t mind, though, I contemplated as she held my face in her soft hands and kissed me harder. 


	5. Hellhound

After Athena and I kissed, she sent me home, because there had to be a rainbow over your head to summon Iris, and Athena had gotten a weather time-slot for 3 PM the next day, and so I went back to my cabin, which was now a whole lot better thanks to Hera. I flopped back on the bed, and there was immediately a knock on the door. I sighed and answered it. It was a grinning Clarisse.

”Hey, Thunder. We’re having a party by the lake, if you’re interested?” the gorgeous daughter of Ares invited me. I sighed.

”Sorry, I’m exhausted.” I said, and she nodded sympathetically, and then leaned in and kissed me softly.

”Sleep well.” she said shyly and jogged off. I watched her silhouette disappear, then closed the door and looked back at my bed, and sighed. 

———

The next morning, I woke up to horns sounding, and so I stumbled out of bed, pulled on jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed my lighting bolt figurine and stepped outside to find a hellhound squaring off against a ragtag team of hungover demigods. I roared and flew into it, and at the last second straightened myself like a board so my feet smashed into the hound’s side. The hellhound turned and ran towards the main camp, and I quickly expanded my sword and took a flying leap after him, but I came down just short, and rolled across the grass, dazed. 

”Get up!” a voice said, and delicate hands pulled me up with a lot of force. I looked backwards into Annabeth Chase’s eyes, and I saw her clutching a knife. 

”Thanks.” I said, and spun my sword in my hand. Annabeth glanced at the longer blade.

”Together, then?” she asked. Before I could nod, I heard a feminine scream and we both raced over to the direction of the scream, and we found a slight black-haired kid with a too-big sword, trying to defend some Aphrodite girls, and failing. I charged in and leaped onto its back, hooked an arm under its neck, and exposed the soft skin of its neck and Annabeth sprinted over and slashed it. I dropped to the ground as the beast disintegrated, and the Aphrodite girls beamed at me, and I was suddenly in a three-way hug with two hotties. They each kissed one of my cheeks, and one particularly flirty girl kissed the black-haired kid on the cheek, and they ran off, giggling.

”Uh, Percy Jackson.” the kid said, and extended his hand. I shook it.

”Arthur McKnight.” I nodded. 

”Annabeth! You all right?” a voice called, and I turned to see a sandy-haired guy jogging over.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Arthur and I killed the hellhound.” Annabeth smiled, and touched my shoulder. I smiled back at the pretty blond, and glanced up. The guy held out his hand.

”Luke Castellan. Thanks for helping her out. She’s like a little sister to me, I’d been devastated if anything happened to her.” he said genuinely. I nodded, and Percy grinned at Luke.

”Hey, man.” Luke grinned back, and the two guys walked off talking and laughing. Annabeth turned back to me, and tucked back a loose strand of hair. 

”Let’s take a walk.” I suggested. Annabeth blushed.

”I know a good place.” she said, and I fell into step with her as we walked up a path to the boundary, to a giant pine tree.

”This is your sister, Thalia.” Annabeth smiled sadly, laying a hand on the bark, and I raised an eyebrow.

”She died, uh, four years ago. Zeus turned her into a tree that fortified the magical boundary, so her sacrifice could protect all campers.” Annabeth said wistfully. I glanced at Annabeth, and slid an arm around her waist, she looked up at me with soulful eyes. For a twelve year old, she was gorgeous, well, for any age of girl, she was gorgeous, and I was only fifteen. We moved closer together, until our lips brushed a couple times, and then I extremely softly kissed Annabeth. Her lips were beautifully shaped, and I enjoyed kissing them, which sounds a bit weird, but with Olympian girls, there were certain details like Annabeth’s lip shape, that could drive a man crazy. 

”Wow.” Annabeth breathed after I pulled back. I raised an eyebrow.

”Did you like it?” I teased.

”Yes. Gods, yes. I get now how some couples can kiss for hours.” Annabeth grinned shyly. I laughed, and cupped her face before kissing her again. She smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back. 


End file.
